


"Императорским соизволением, сочетаюсь браком..."

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Coming Out, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика {By Imperial License, I Thee Wed}  by misura<br/>Переводчик: Helen</p><p>Примечание переводчика: вдохновила на перевод заявка для зимнего фикатона - «АУ. Леди Элис организует свадьбу Айвена и Байерли». Леди Элис, к сожалению, <br/>в фике не было (была слишком занята?), но ребята таки женятся!</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Императорским соизволением, сочетаюсь браком..."

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [By Imperial License, I Thee Wed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/143943) by [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura). 



Свадьбы всегда заставляли Айвена немного нервничать, и его собственная не была исключением.

\- Если собираешься задать стрекача, тебе лучше это сделать, пока Грегор не пришел, - жизнерадостно посоветовал ему Майлз.

\- Ты должен был предупредить меня не лезть в это дело! – прорычал Айвен. – Почему ты меня не предупредил? И кстати о Грегоре, он-то почему молчал? Неужели было так трудно сказать: «Нет, Айвен, я не намерен позволить тебе испортить свою жизнь». Здесь что, все сошли с ума?!

Майлз выглядел как человек, действительно серьезно размышляющий над ответом на последний вопрос.

\- Для начала, ты был слишком самонадеян, полагая окружающих нормальными людьми.

\- Эээ… В общем, безумны больше обычного, – уточнил Айвен, охотно уступая Майлзу в этой оценке.

\- Моя мать рассматривает этот случай, как прекрасный пример прогресса барраярского общества.

\- И каким же образом соизволение Императора жениться одному из своих подданных стало примером прогресса? – потребовал объяснений Айвен, благополучно забыв, что минуту назад он был страшно недоволен самой формулировкой «соизволение». У Грегора всегда было немного странное чувство юмора, как и обыкновение ловить людей на слове. Вроде того случая, когда Айвен спросил: «А можно я лучше женюсь на Байерли?», что было совершенно очевидно сказано в запале и не всерьез. И Грегор не должен был воспринимать это как официальную просьбу и давать «императорское соизволение»! Как будто Айвен действительно мог попросить его об ЭТОМ.

Если бы ему действительно понадобилось одолжение императора, он бы попросил у Грегора то, что ему было действительно нужно.

\- Таким, что, несмотря на ворчание половины населения об очередных форских привилегиях, у нас тут назревает самая настоящая поправка к действующему законодательству, – ответил Майлз с апломбом всезнайки, готового поделиться своими знаниями в ответ на вежливую просьбу. И без просьбы – тоже.

Айвен предпочел вернуться к беспокойству по поводу своего внешнего вида.

\- Половина населения, лорд Форкосиган? Полагаю, Вы, как обычно, преувеличиваете.

А вот и Байерли пожаловал. Он-то всегда одевался безупречно. И, разумеется, дал Айвену адрес своего портного, настоятельно намекая на необходимости его посещения перед свадьбой. Что Айвен и сделал, заказав традиционный наряд жениха. И он должен был быть традиционным!

\- Половина! Именно на этом я буду настаивать, - проинформировал Майлз. – Мы даже подобрали кое-какие цифры и диаграммы в подтверждение этой теории.

\- Я впечатлен.

\- И вполовину не так, как я, когда узнал, что кто-то сумел наконец-то затащить Айвена под венец, - усмехнулся Майлз.

\- Это просто дар у меня такой, - заметил Байерли с ложной скромностью. – И, разумеется, я просто счастливчик.

\- Еще какой, - согласился Майлз. – А теперь, прошу меня извинить, но, кажется, Грегор уже на подходе…

Айвен с негодованием посмотрел на отражение Байерли в зеркале, едва Майлз ретировался.

\- Разве это не плохая примета – видеть невесту перед свадьбой?

\- Во-первых, это варварский пережиток. Во-вторых, - добавил Байерли, - с чего ты взял, что ты невеста?

Айвен застонал и окончательно махнул рукой на покрой своих брюк.

\- Пожалуйста, скажи, что мы удерем с планеты на наш медовый месяц! Не хочу находиться на Барраяре, когда Майлз и Грегор возьмутся приводить нас в пример брака между мужчинами – такого же крепкого и успешного, как брак между мужчиной и женщиной.

И, разумеется, они будут это делать именно на примере Айвена и Байерли – других-то безумцев пока нет. И если Майлз с Грегором будут представлять их брак, как положительный пример, то консервативная часть высших форов станет, наоборот, упоминать их союз, как аргумент против внесения поправки в закон.

«И они могут быть правы», - подумал Айвен. Не то, чтобы он был против поправки – в теории Айвен был за личную свободу, в том числе в выборе кого любить и на ком жениться.

\- Мы определенно удерем, да.

Просто Айвен не чувствовал себя тем человеком, который должен был первым реализовать эту свободу на практике (да еще «с императорского соизволения»). Это должен был быть не тот, кто посвятил большую часть своей жизни совершенствованию искусства не попадать в центр внимания общества.

\- Точно?

Не то, чтобы они не могли себе это позволить, но Айвен не без оснований подозревал, что Байерли хочет остаться как раз по той причине, по которой Айвен хочет уехать.

\- Путешествие на целых три месяца, - подтвердил Байерли.

Айвен вздохнул с облегчением. Трех месяцев, наверное, не хватит, чтобы сбежать от политического конфликта, но это было бы хорошим началом.

\- И все расходы оплачены, – добавил Байерли.

Айвен прищурился и обернулся, глядя на собеседника с подозрением.

\- И кем оплачено, позволь узнать?

По крайней мере, у Байерли хватило совести выглядеть чуточку виноватым.

\- Имперской СБ. – Определенно он только выглядел виноватым. – Слушай, это не такая уж плохая идея. Смотри на это, как на совмещение полезного с приятным.

\- Рисковать своей жизнью – это не то, что я подразумеваю под словом «приятное», – огрызнулся Айвен.

\- Ну, Грегор подумал, что такая поездка тебе понравится больше, чем медовый месяц на Барраяре. Можешь сказать ему, что он ошибся, – провокационно улыбнулся Байерли.

Айвен вздохнул, взглянул на себя в зеркало напоследок и выпрямился.

\- Пошли жениться, - скомандовал он.


End file.
